Black Fortune
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Learning about the bonds of family and suffering through the angst that always surrounds lost love, Hermione's half-Japanese cousin, Kagome, learns that even Kagome and Hermione deserve second chances at love.


-Black Fortune-

A Harry Potter -InuYasha- Fanfic

Hope You All Enjoy My Crossover Fic!

Chapter One - Heart's Anguish

_It seemed for 17 year old Hermione Granger that life was no longer going for her. Her cousin, Kagome, from Japan was going to be living with them. Not that Kagome was bad or anything, but Hermione's favorite aunt, Ridia, her cousin Souta, and Kagome's grandfather had died in a house fire, leaving Kagome with nowhere else to go. Kagome looked much different than Hermione. She had straight black hair, and strangly blue-grey eyes. At times Hermione had doubted that Kagome was even blood to her. Until that day... on June 15th, 1997._

_---------------_

June 15th, 1997 - Granger Residence -

Hermione knew something was happening. Why else would Aunt Ridia's old lawyer be here? She quietly woke her cousin from sleep and lead her into the parlor.

"Miss Kagome... We've found something important. Your mother left a will." the lawyer said, taking an amused look at Kagome's pajamas. Kagome nodded slowly.

"She stated that she wanted a few letters addressed to you and two keys given to you. One opens some kind of vault and has the number 428 on it and the other one is supposedly in that vault with the letters. You are also to talk anything from the vault that you need. But only a Miss Hermione Granger would be able to lead you to the vault. Here's the key, Miss Kagome. I've got to head back to my office. Sorry I can't explain better." the lawyer said, handing Kagome a key. He then left with a lopsided smile.

"Hermione? He scared me a bit..." Hermione's mother, Rayne Granger told her daughter.

"Mum.. this is a key to a vault in Gringotts." Hermione said after taking the key from her half Japanese cousin.

"I need to see the vault. I need what Momma left me. I need.." Kagome tried. Hermione and Rayne hugged her, hoping to comfort her.

Diagon Alley - Same Day

"Kagome... I know this must be hard... I miss Aunt Ridia and Souta too..." Hermione said attempting to cheer up her cousin.

"Hermione! I lost more than Gramps and Souta and Momma! I lost my best friends! All in the same day! It's too hard! All I have left is a father who doesn't have a name yet and Aunt Rayne and Uncle Tiberius and you!" Kagome cried at her cousin as they neared Flourish and Botts.

"I'm sorry, Okay Kagome! I'm sorry you don't know your father and I'm sorry you lost them! But this isn't going to help! Now let's get to the vault before we attract anymore attention." Hermione told her, calmer, leading up to the counter in Gringotts.

"Vault #428." Hermione told the goblin earnestly.

Outside Vault #428 - Same Day

"Hermione! I'm rich!" Kagome asked in surprise. Hermione looked on in awe.

"The letters... Oh! This one's a Hogwarts letter!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I was accepted like you five years ago? Oh.. Hermione... Let's get the letters, some money, and I have the other key... I want to get back to our home, Hermione..." Kagome said, smiling.

_---------------_

POV SWITCH - Harry/ Weasley View

September 1st, 1997 - Hogwarts Express -

Harry sat with Ron and Ginny, musing over where Hermione was when said girl's voice echoed through the train.

"_I said, LET HER GO_!" Hermione's voice echoed. The three got on their feet and ran towards the voice.

Hermione stood outside a compartment, wand pointed inside it. She had a fierce look on her face, and her hair was a darker color.

"_ARTICULUS CONSISTO ANXIO_!" Hermione's and Malfoy's voices yelled. Hermione lowered her wand and raced into the compartment. A moment later, Hermone, Draco Malfoy, and a girl who slightly resembled Herrmione with straight black hair walked out.

(Note, in Latin: ARTICULUS CONSISTO ANXIO means moment of anguish)

"Arigato.. ehhh... Thank you... Draco Malfoy. I'll tell her that, that I will. Make sure you stay clear of Zabini for a while. I hear you Slytherins don't take well to being cursed by each other. Or being cursed for that matter. Hermione, can we find your friends now?" the black haired girl asked Hermione.

"They've found us, rather. Kagome, this is Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Harry, Ron, Ginny... my cousin, Kagome Higurashi." Hermione introduced.

"Err... It's Taishio now..." the girl said, biting her lip as the five went into their compartment.

"Did Aunt Ridia get remarried before she died?" Hermione asked Kagome.

"No.. Momma didn't... I did..." Kagome said quietly.

"_What!" _Hermione exploded. The other three grimaced.

"His name was Inuyasha... I loved him.. with all my heart, Hermione. I still love him. I met him on my 15th birthday. I married him on my 16th. Momma was happy. He was Souta's hero, in both figurative and literial sense. Gramps liked his company. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka, my old best friends had told me to ditch him the moment they learned I loved him.

"My best friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku supported us. My surrogate son Shippo had adopted Inuyasha as his father as well. But.. but... on the very day I went to Inuyasha to tell him I was pregnant... they were murdered. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, and Kaede.. Rin and Sesshoumaru and Kouga... everyone... And... Inuyasha... he tried to help them. He'd shed tears, he'd tried to bring them back like Sesshoumaru had brought Rin back. But.. then.. the final hit had killed Inuyasha.. and he died in my arms. I ran from the murderer.

"But he followed me home... and he knocked out Momma.. and Souta.. and Gramps... and then he bound me to the Goshinboku... and set fire to my home... I got loose but.. he promised he'd find me... and he'd find everyone who'd come in contact with me... and then I fainted... amidst the ashes of the shrine that had given me everything." Kagome said solemnly. While the other four occupants of the room looked unfazed, too shocked to reply, none other than Draco Malfoy had swept into the compartment and hugged, actually hugged, Kagome.

"I'm sorry, cousin. If I'd found you earlier I could have protected you." Malfoy told her.

"You know who my father is then? Do you? Is he okay?" Kagome rambled on. Malfoy remained silent.

"He's dead isn't he? I never met him, and he's dead. I lost two fathers... I lost Momma.. and Daddy.. and my real father. I lost so much... He left me all that money. Him and Momma. Vault Number 428. So all I have to remember them by is a couple thousand galleons and a few letters only my father's godson can unseal..." Kagome said, before breaking into hysterics. Malfoy backed away, unsure of what to say.

"Kagome..." Hermione said quietly, hugging her cousin.

"His name is a mystery to me. But he was related to my mother. I'm sorry, Kagome." Malfoy whispered to her. Hermione shot her head up knowingly.

"Kagome, the letters are in your bag, correct?" Hermione started. Kagome nodded and the bushy haired girl searched through Kagome's bulky yellow bag. "Harry... Open these..." Hermione then said, handing Harry a few sealed letters. Harry broke the seal and began reading the first letter.

_' Dear Harry,_

_By now I've passed on, leaving you once again, alone. And I am sorry for that. The reason for my death was most likely unjust as well. Unless he or she died, my child and his or her cousin, your friend Hermione, have given you these letters in hope of unsealing them. I want you to do one thing before you read the other letter with this. Tell my child that I love him or her. Please..._

_

* * *

_

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: And that's chapter one. Any guesses on who Kagome's father is? Context clues are plenty...

First one to get the answer correct as to who Kagome's father is will get to read Chapter 2 first.

Kyla M

IYWriterGirl


End file.
